cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cagney Carnation
} |image1= Cagney carnat base.PNG|Base CagneyHD.jpg|Passive CagneyIcon1.png|Phase 1 CagneyIcon2.png|Phase 2 |caption1=Cagney before the battle commences. |phases=2 |forms=3 (If counting his passive form) |location=Inkwell Isle One |moveset=Lunge Attack Sycamore Seed Throw Seed Gatling Gun Acorn Projectiles Thorn Roots Overgrown Roots Dandelion Ball |minions = Sycamore Seeds Toothy Terror Variations |parry = Seeds Dandelions |level = Floral Fury |hitpoints = 1000/1300/1500 |gender = Male |role = Flower |designers = |animators = |recommended_loadout = Spread, Chaser, Super II or I, Smoke Bomb or P-Sugar |music = Floral Fury}} is the boss of the Floral Fury level that is encountered in Inkwell Isle One. Description Appearance Cagney Carnation, even though his last name is Carnation, appears to be some sort of sunflower. His thorn-covered stem is a dark green color, while his petals are two different shades of orange. His face is yellow, with a long, pointy nose and black eyes, and he is usually seen grinning in an evil way. He has long arms that can shift into leaves that a flower would normally have. There are small green leaves surrounding his stem as well. In his final phase, Cagney will have his hands planted into the ground, and his usually round teeth and petals will have a sharper shape. Personality Cagney seems to delight in catching his enemies off guard with his appearance, posing as a harmless and adorable flower before roaring loudly and showing his true colors. His constant maniacal smile during battle also implies that he's either too overconfident about winning or enjoying the fight more than he should, considering that his soul is on the line. Battle Intro Cagney smiles at Cuphead and Mugman in an innocent way before suddenly roaring/yelling at them and showing his true face. He then begins his characteristic dancing idle animation as the battle begins. Phase 1 At the start of the battle, Cagney is capable of extending both his face and his arms to quickly lash out and cause damage. To avoid this attack, players must either jump on the platforms or get off of them, depending on which section Cagney is aiming for. Another attack involves Cagney cupping his hands together and shooting either two things: sycamore seeds with eyes that will fly like a boomerang across the screen then fly back to the lower area, or flying acorns that will home in on Cuphead or Mugman, referred to as "Magic Hands". In Regular mode, there will be three, and in Expert there will be four, and they fly much faster. Cagney can also morph his face into a gatling gun to shoot different colored seeds. Each seed has different abilities. *Blue Seed - This seed grows a vine and then releases a green Toothy Terror that acts like a homing missile. Hitpoints = 4/4/10 *Purple Seed - This seed grows a stationary Toothy Terror on the ground that can damage the player.Hitpoints = 5/5/8 *Pink Seed - This seed grows a vine and then a winged Toothy Terror that will fly above. It then opens its mouth and shoots a seed at either Cuphead or Mugman. The seed itself and the flower's bullets can be parried. Hitpoints = 3/4/4 In Expert mode, in this phase, he will use this attack more frequently. Final Phase After taking enough damage, Cagney will pull on his petals in frustration, and his arms become thorny. His petals will become sharp and more spread-out, his eyes become slightly yellow and his pupils intensely dilate. Then he partially buries his arms, spreading his thorny vines and making the lower ground untouchable, forcing the protagonists to stay on the three flying platforms. Cagney will start releasing dandelions from his tongue that fly across the screen and when they come in contact with the player that apply a nauseous effect. At the same time, vines will grow below 1-2 of the flying platforms and then shoot upwards, briefly encasing them and making them impossible to stand on. After taking enough damage, Cagney will be defeated. In Simple mode, this phase is not playable; instead Cagney will pull on his petals without spreading his thorny vines. Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Cagney concept art.jpg|''Concept art'' cagney idle animation.gif|''Cagney's idle animation'' cagney transforming.gif|''Cagney's transformation'' Cagney transparent.png|''Passive Cagney sprite'' Cagney flower 2.png|''Phase 1 sprite'' Cagney2 transparent.png|''Phase 2 sprite'' Trivia *Despite his name, Cagney does not resemble a carnation flower. *The original track for Floral Fury is the only soundtrack that doesn't have a '30s jazz style. Instead, it has a samba-like style. This theme can also be heard in Admission to Perdition along with many others. *Cagney's final phase could be a reference to Audrey II from the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors. *Cagney's name and "Seed Gatling Gun" attack could reference James Cagney, a '30s American actor who was typecast as a thug in most movies he was in. *Cagney's cute face in the intro along with the background may have been inspired by the 1932 Silly Symphony cartoon Flowers and Trees. *Interestingly, when using his "Magic Hands" technique, his stem splits into a pair of legs. *Cagney's seed attack is very similar to Papaya Dance's in Gunstar Super Heroes, a franchise which is referenced numerous times in Cuphead. Additionally, the flying flower Cagney spawns looks like the bombs Papaya Dance drops during his fight. *Cagney's old death phrase was "Looks like you're pushing up daisies!", a euphamism referring to someone dying. *His first death phrase is referring to some people's common allergy to flowers. *Cagney's final form resembles a lion, which may be a pun for his dandelion attack. *Cagney's idle animation in his first phase is a reference to the dancing style of a ghost in the 1930 Talkartoon Swing You Sinners!, who is, in turn, a reference to Monroe Silver, a popular Jewish vaudeville comedian from the 1930's who frequently incorporated a similar dance into his routines.https://youtu.be/VNttqN1wUMY?t=218 *In Cagney's Phase 1 death screen, his face is the same color as his petals. This appears to be an error. *If the player dashes into Cagney's acorns right before he is about to fire them, there is a chance that he will glitch and become stuck in his firing animation, allowing the player to easily defeat him without any opposition. The same can occur with King Dice. *Cagney Carnation originally had Shootin N' Lootin as his battle theme before this was changed to his current battle theme Floral Fury. *The stationary flytraps that Cagney summons resemble Munchers from the Super Mario franchise. *The v1.1.3 patch made it where, in his final form, if his dandelion attack touches the player, the screen will now shake and get blurry and distort the music for a moment (along with the player getting hurt). This attack causing the screen to blur may be a nod to Yoshi when touching or eating the Fuzzies in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *Cagney's roar in the intro appears to be a Lion's roar altered in pitch, which, much like his 2nd phase is a pun on the terms "Dandilion" and "Lion" Footnotes ru:Кэгни Гвоздика Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1